Rosie
The Rosie is one of the three types of Big Daddies, including the Bouncer and the Rumbler. Along with being assigned to protect Little Sisters, Rosies are also the main mechanics of Rapture. Its main weapon is a giant Rivet Gun. They are taller but slower than the Bouncer. BioShock At the game's midpoint, the player will encounter Elite Rosies, which are more powerful than their original counterparts. The Elite Rosie has a large, red collar. They appear on Neptune's Bounty, Arcadia, Farmer's Market, Olympus Heights, Apollo Square and Point Prometheus. Rosie "Moods" The Rosie, like the Bouncer and the Rumbler, has three "moods" that may occur when the player encounters them. These moods appear as the color of the portholes on the Rosie's helmet. *'Green light': A Big Daddy under the effects of Hypnotize Big Daddy will produce a green light from their portholes. These Big Daddies are friendly to the player, and will protect them as if they were a Little Sister. *'Yellow Light': A Big Daddy with yellow lights emanating from its portholes is neutral to the player, and will not attack them. By default, unscripted Big Daddies always start out in this mood. Some scripted Big Daddies spawn in other moods, but this is just for the purpose of effect. *'Red Light': A Big Daddy attacked by the player or under the effects of Enrage will produce a red light. In the first case, the Big Daddy will attack the player. In the second, it will attack anyone in its vicinity. Attacks When in combat, the Rosie will produce three different kinds of attack: *'Shoot': The Rosie's basic form of attack, where it shoots the target repeatedly with its Rivet Gun. *'Mine Throw': If an enemy approaches the Rosie, it will start throwing Proximity Mines at the target. *'Push': If the Rosie's foe is at melee range, it will push them away with their Rivet Gun, dealing medium damage. Strategy While many strategies may apply equally well to all Big Daddies, each type has their own particular characteristics worth noting, which may lead to specialized tactics. General *Always ensure one has full Health, as well as a reliable supply of First Aid Kits, EVE and ammunition before fighting a Big Daddy, as these are one of the toughest enemies in the game. *It is recommended to study a Big Daddy's path and stalk them, so as to attack them where the player has the biggest advantage. Study the environment as well, so as to be able to formulate a winning strategy. *Anti-armor ammo (for pistols and tommy guns) do better against big daddies than regular or anti-personnel ammo. *Always ensure one has complete control over the fighting area (i.e. the place is clear of Splicers and all Security Devices have been hacked). Loss of control might signify defeat in the later stages of a fight. *Never take on another enemy while dealing with a Big Daddy, except in some unique cases (see below). If the player is forced to fight another enemy, take it down first and come back to the Big Daddy. *Little Sisters always stop to drain ADAM from any nearby corpse they find. Corpses can also be moved by the player, enabling them to choose where they want the Big Daddy they're targeting to halt. *Piling up several explosives onto a Big Daddy's path (preferably on top of an oil slick) and blowing it up at the right moment is a cheap and effective way of killing, or at least severely injuring, a Big Daddy. If the enemy survives, they will be on fire, which will drain their health continuously. Rosie *Keep in mind that Rosies are the most armored enemies in the game, more so even than Bouncers. As such, be ready for a prolonged fight, and try to completely isolate the Rosie from its surroundings before attacking. *Rosies are very accurate shooters, and are capable of dealing heavy damage if the player isn't careful. Always try to attack a Rosie where there is plenty of cover to be found, and avoid open spaces. *When at mid-range, always stay on the move, as the Rosie will start shooting Proximity Mines at the player. *Moving in a circle around a Rosie at mid-long range will greatly decrease its chance of hitting Recommended Plasmids General *Hypnotize Big Daddy is, obviously, a prime choice when faced with a Big Daddy, as it turns the hulking creature into the player's bodyguard. It can also be used to pit two Big Daddies against each other, which is both an entertaining and effective way of killing them. *Enrage can be used in a similar fashion: by Enraging a Big Daddy, the player can clear an entire room to a minimal cost in EVE. Make sure one takes their distance, as the Big Daddy may assault the player if they are the closest to them. *Incinerate! is recommended against Big Daddies, as a single cast will drain a significant portion of their health over time. *Telekinesis may come in handy if there are explosives lying around. It can also help the player formulate various different strategies (see above and below). *Electro Bolt will temporarily stun the Big Daddy, as well as deal increased damage (especially in water). Do not attempt to One-Two Punch the Daddy unless one possesses the correct Gene Tonics, though, as the Wrench deals only quarter damage against Big Daddies. *Insect Swarm will distract the Big Daddy as well as deal continuous damage, allowing the player to take potshots at it. *Winter Blast can help the player quickly dispatch a Big Daddy, as it stuns them and reduces the amount of damage needed to destroy them. However, their corpse will shatter, leaving no loot. *Security Bullseye can singlehandedly take down a Big Daddy if the player performs the following strategy: **First of all, hack a nearby machine and direct the flow towards an Alarm Tile. **Paint the target Big Daddy with Security Bullseye (Note: as this deals no direct damage, this won't cause the Big Daddy to attack the player in any way). By the end of the alarm, the Big Daddy will be either severely weakened or dead, without the player risking themselves at any point. Note: This strategy is more effective on Bouncers as they cannot destroy Security Bots unless they stray too low. Rosie *Telekinesis is more effective against Rosies than Bouncers, due to the increased number of possible strategies: **One can use it to create movable cover and a shield by picking up and holding a large, solid object. **By approaching a Rosie and firing its Proxy Mines back at it, the player will be able to kill them without receiving any damage, and at a minimal cost in EVE. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Electric weaponry such as Electric Gel and Electric Buck are the best form of ordnance against Big Daddies: not only do they deal much more damage against them than with any other ammo type, but they also temporarily shock Big Daddies, stunning them. The constant stream from the Chemical Thrower loaded with Electric Gel will freeze the Big Daddy in a stun lock, rendering them powerless unless the chemical thrower runs out of electric gel. This is the easiest way to kill a Big Daddy, so long as one has the *Armor-piercing ammo also deals increased damage against Big Daddies, although not as much as electric ammunition. *Although the Wrench only deals 25% damage against Big Daddies, if fully upgraded with the right Gene Tonics it is still capable of dealing very high damage against them, especially when used in conjunction with Electro Bolt. On Hard, it takes a maximum of five One-Two Punches to kill any Big Daddy on any level. *Exploding Buck deals very high amounts of damage and sets the target on fire, making it a very good choice in this type of fight. On Hard, no more than six shots are required to kill any Big Daddy on any level. *Frag Grenades and Heat-Seeking RPGs, because of their high damage output, are a useful tool against Big Daddies. Note: If tackling a Bouncer, it is better to have the upgrade that renders the player immune to self damage, otherwise one may end up losing a lot of health. *Proximity Mines are incredibly versatile when it comes to Big Daddies. One of the most popular strategies involves attaching several Proxy Mines onto a physics object (preferably an explosive) and firing it at the target Big Daddy using Telekinesis. This is called an "Anti-Big Daddy Bomb", as it usually ends up killing or at least severely weakening the aforementioned victim. *Napalm, although not as effective as Electric Gel, is nevertheless capable of taking down a Big Daddy in a couple of seconds. *Liquid Nitrogen presents the same characteristics as Winter Blast, and both can be used interchangeably. *Although headshot bonuses do not apply to Big Daddies, Steel-tip Bolts and Incendiary Bolts (especially the latter) are still capable of dealing high amounts of damage to Big Daddies. On Hard, a maximum of six Steel-Tip Bolts or five Incendiary Bolts are required to kill any Big Daddy on any level Recommended Tonics *The Armored Shell line of tonics will significantly reduce damage received by a Big Daddy's attacks, making this a very useful Gene tonic to have during combat. *EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting Plasmids. *The Damage Research line of tonics will significantly increase damage dealt against enemies researched using the Research Camera. The effectiveness of this Gene tonic is entirely dependent on how much research the player has done. *The Medical Expert line of tonics will help the player save up on First Aid Kits. *The Electric Flesh line of tonics, in addition to making the player resistant or even immune to electrical damage, will significantly increase the effectiveness of all electricity-based attacks. BioShock 2 Rosies return as an enemy in BioShock 2, and will be playable in the ''BioShock 2'' multiplayer after picking up a Big Daddy Suit. In the singleplayer campaign, it will have exactly the same traits as in the original game. Rosies are only encountered in the Adonis Luxury Resort and in Pauper's Drop. In the multiplayer, the player will have access to the Rosie's Rivet Gun and Proximity Mines, as well as the ability to perform a stomp which stuns nearby enemies. The player can also perform a quick-melee attack with the Rivet Gun, swinging it sideways. Rosies have infinite ammo and six Proximity Mines, although firing their gun continuously for too long will cause their Rivet Gun to overheat. This is shown by a gauge in the bottom left corner of the HUD, which also indicates how many Proximity Mines the player has left and the cooldown before being able to perform another Big Daddy Stomp. In the multiplayer, Rosies only have two different "moods", indicated by the light emanating from their portholes: *'Blue Light': Indicates that the Rosie is on the player's team, and as such is friendly to them. *'Red Light': Indicates that the Rosie is hostile to the player. Strategy Changes Recommended Plasmids - Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Since Subject Delta's arsenal is completely different to that of Jack's, the same strategies cannot always be applied (with the exception of some cases where two ammo types are identical in function). However, Big Daddies still remain vulnerable to armor-piercing and electrical attacks. *Upgrading the Drill so that it deals added damage versus armored foes makes it a palatable choice in a Big Daddy fight. *Heavy Rivets always deal more damage than standard Rivets, and should be considered equivalent to armor-piercing ammunition in this case. *Phosphorus Buck deals a high amount of damage and sets the target on fire. This makes it an effective weapon against Big Daddies, especially if used at the beginning of a fight. *Launcher with Frag grenades and Heat-seeking RPGs do high damage so it is great choice against all Big dadies. Recommended Tonics *Since the Tonics found in each game aren't always alike, the same strategies cannot always be applied (with the exception of some cases where two Gene Tonics are identical in function). BioShock 2 Multiplayer Strategy If Playing As A Rosie *When faced against large groups, make each Rivet Gun shot count, as firing repeately will cause the weapon to overheat. *Always prioritize enemies with the Nail Gun and the Grenade Launcher, as they are the ones most capable of harming a Big Daddy. *Charging into the enemy is actually a rather valid strategy. Not only does this have the effect of completely scattering an enemy group, but it also enables the Rosie to get into Stomp range, and thus stun every foe around the player. Big Daddies cannot replenish health, though, so quick thinking is required. *Although Rosies possess a large amount of health, they are capable of dying very quickly if faced with many enemies at once. If on a team, stay close to allies which will use the Big Daddy as a bodyguard as they hunt for enemies. If alone, use defensive tactics and avoid entering large areas if unsure of their safety. *Big Daddies only have six Proximity Mines, so avoid throwing them at random. The best way to use a mine is to either set it as a trap, or fire it in the middle of a group of enemies. Recommended trap locations include: **Doorways and narrow passages. Always place the Mine in the direction opposite the general enemy location, so that they won't be able to spot the Mine until they pass through, which will be too late. Do not place the Mine too far from the passage, as it will increase the chance of its detection. **Near explosives. This can create deadly explosion chains which are more difficult to avoid. **Directly on Circus of Values vending machines. Most enemies won't notice the Mine until they are in direct contact with the machine. *If protecting the Little Sister, scout ahead to check for incoming enemies while the girl's feeding on a corpse. If Fighting A Rosie *Electro Bolt is the best choice when faced against a Big Daddy, as it will deal a good amount of damage against them as well as stun them. *Alternatively, picking up an explosive with Telekinesis and firing it at the Rosie will also deal high damage, as well as set the Big Daddy on fire. This Plasmid can also be used to send a Rosie's Proximity Mines back at it. *Always coordinate with nearby teammates (or enemies, in free-for-all game modes) when fighting a Rosie. Try to attack the Big Daddy from multiple directions and immobilize it. *In free-for all game modes such as Survival of the Fittest or ADAM Grab, a Rosie in the level is the top priority. Fail to team up against a Big Daddy and the latter will clear the entire map. After the Rosie's down, resume fighting other Splicers. *If trying to capture the Little Sister, have a group distract the Rosie while one or two players go for the girl. *Use cover whenever possible, and try to move in a pattern which will confuse the Rosie. Movement-enhancing plasmids such as Aero Dash and Geyser Trap will also help in doing this. *The Nail Gun and the Grenade Launcher are the two best weapons against the Rosie, due to their high damage output. The explosion caused by a grenade is also capable of momentarily blinding the Rosie, allowing for approach or escape. *The Big Game Hunter tonic will increase damage against Rosies. Video 300px Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110535354.jpg|A Rosie comforting a Little Sister File:Bioshock-20061222104418899.jpg|A lone Rosie wandering through Arcadia File:Cheese.jpg|An Elite Rosie readying its Rivet Gun File:Fort Frolic southern mall.jpg|A Rosie defending a Little Sister File:Rosie.png|An Elite Rosie on patrol Trivia *The Rosie takes its name from Rosie the RiveterRosie the Riveter on Wikipedia, a WWII-era American cultural icon. *A Rosie is seen briefly in the Proving Grounds in a scripted fight with a Splicer, where it is killed by an overhanging skeleton of a whale. *In a preview video for BioShock 2 (released on sites such as GameSpot on December 4th, 2009"BioShock 2 Interview: Gameplay and Story Exclusive Interview" movie at GameSpot.com), a Rosie is seen on the seafloor riveting a leaking window, repairing it in the process. Before this video, the only reference to Big Daddies repairing Rapture was during the opening level of BioShock, when a Rosie is briefly seen doing electrical work in a connection tunnel. *The Rivet Gun used by Subject Delta in BioShock 2 is distinctly different from the one used by Rosies; the difference in the design can be seen when playing as a Big Daddy in the Multiplayer. It also functions differently; by default, Delta's Rivet Gun has a clip of twelve (or eighteen, if upgraded) Rivets in a can on the side of the weapon, which must be detached and replaced when reloading. The Rosie's Rivet Gun, on the other hand, never needs to be reloaded and can fire indefinitely until it overheats. *In BioShock 2, one can see a Rosie repairing Rapture from the outside using a Rivet Gun, suggesting they were also designed to work in the pressurized water. References de:Rosie fr:Rosie Category:Enemies Category:Research